I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting for shelving systems and, more specifically, to electrical connectors for connecting low voltage light sources to low voltage electrical slim tracks associated with such shelving systems.
II. Related Art
Various forms of lighting have been employed in retail establishments. Lighting is used on signage, to provide security, to accent and better display product features, to enhance the prominence and attractiveness of merchandise and to affect the mood of customers. The eye is drawn to brighter areas of contrasting light. Reading of packaging and labeling is easier in well lighted areas.
Many retail establishments employ overhead ambient light sources and shelving systems for holding merchandise which include a set of vertically arranged shelves which are relatively deep and opaque. This arrangement causes shadows to be cast upon items placed on the lower shelves of the set of shelves because the upper shelves block much of the light.
Various lighting and shelving systems have been employed to address this issue. However, such lighting systems often include long wires extending from each individual light source all the way back to a power source. The wires are often twist-tied to shelves and other components of the shelving system, but this is a laborious process and the result is unpleasing from an aesthetics standpoint.